


Ирландская похоронная

by gellavonhamster



Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Gen, the ending of the book but in the tv!verse, therefore spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gellavonhamster/pseuds/gellavonhamster
Summary: Вторая смерть Лоры Мун.





	Ирландская похоронная

_Учебный год окончен, каникулы начались. Сон кончился, это утро.  
(Клайв С. Льюис, «Последняя битва»)_

Лора помнит это место – белый песок под ногами и бескрайнее тёмное небо над головой. Звёзд наверху, должно быть, столько же, сколько и песчинок внизу, если не больше. Она отстранённо думает: и снова ночь. Возможно, здесь всегда ночь. Возможно, это вообще не место, а, например, время. Во сколько там люди чаще всего умирают, в четыре утра?  
В любом случае, место это или время, или вовсе какое-нибудь грёбаное состояние души, пустыня – всё та же. И незнакомые созвездия над головой – всё те же. И человек, сидящий на песке напротив неё – тоже.  
\- Лора Мун, - говорит тот, кто однажды штопал ей грудь и пришивал руку. Мистер Шакал, Анубис, чёрный пёс смерти. – Ты снова здесь. Редко кому доводится оказаться здесь дважды.  
\- Я уж думаю, - соглашается Лора. За последнее время произошло слишком много всего, а ещё она теперь уже окончательно мертва, поэтому не сказать, что её уж больно волнует, что будет дальше, но всё-таки она не может не оглядываться украдкой по сторонам. Если Шакал останется верен своему слову – а так оно, скорее всего, и будет – то где-то здесь должно быть закрытое джакузи. И бутылка средства от комаров.  
Её вечность. Её посмертие.  
\- Будете снова сердце выдёргивать? – интересуется она. Шакал качает головой:  
\- Я помню, что оно тяжёлое.  
Он не приглашает её присесть – наоборот, сам встаёт и подходит к ней.  
\- Когда-то ты верила, что после смерти люди сгнивают. И всё, - бесстрастно говорит он. – Во что ты веришь сейчас, Лора Мун?  
\- Какой правильный ответ?  
\- Нет правильных и неправильных ответов. Во что ты веришь, Лора Мун?  
Лора раздражённо вздыхает.  
\- Ладно, - начинает она, - ладно.  
По песку под ногами проскальзывает неслышный ветерок.  
\- Я верю в вас. В богов и тому подобных. Довольны? Но я не верю никому из вас, потому что мы для вас – пушечное мясо, даром что и вы без нас – ничто. Я верю в Одина, но я не верю ему, потому что он хитрый старый мудак. Я верю, что где-то не в Америке он всё ещё жив и, может, не такой мудак, но ему самому – всё равно не верю. Я верю в Ананси, в Чернобога и в Билкис. Я верю, что свои боги есть у телевидения, интернета, наркоты и вот этой ерундистики про брак, семью и домик с белой изгородью, которая если и сбывается, то только через жопу. Я верю в деревья, растущие между мирами, и в воду, которая возвращает из мёртвых. И в лепреконов тоже верю.  
Шакал никак не реагирует – просто слушает, не меняя выражения лица, и Лора не знает, чего именно он ждёт, стоит ли продолжать, есть ли в том, что она несёт, хоть какой-нибудь смысл, есть ли хоть в чём-нибудь хоть какой-нибудь смысл.  
\- Я верю в Иисуса, в Остару и в Кали. Я верю в джиннов, потому что у меня есть друг, который встречается с одним из них. Я верю, что у них всё будет лучше, чем когда-либо было у меня. Я верю, что мой муж был бы лучшим богом, чем любой из вас, и, может, даже будет. Я верю, что почти его заслужила. Я верю, что я делала то, что было нужно – не старым богам и не новым, а мне и ему. Только это имеет значение, - она замолкает, делает глубокий вдох и думает, что это так странно, что на том свете тоже можно запыхаться. – Чего вы молчите? Я могу ещё долго продолжать. Мне теперь некуда спешить. Я верю, что у вас роман с вашим напарником. Что вы хотите от меня услышать?  
\- Ты сказала достаточно, - скрестив руки на груди, говорит Шакал. Его лицо по-прежнему не выдаёт никаких эмоций – даже после её ремарки про Ибиса. Что ж, он на работе, в конце концов. – Теперь выбери что-нибудь одно. Что угодно. Во что ты веришь?  
Тень. Она верит в Тень, она верит Тени.  
Но что-то подсказывает ей, что неправильные ответы всё же есть, и в данном случае это – один из них.  
\- Лепреконы. Я верю в лепреконов, - пожимает плечами она. – Они доставучие, в них легче уж сразу поверить.  
Шакал кивает.  
\- Хорошо, - говорит он, а в следующую секунду его уже нет, и Лора одна в пустыне, и незнакомые созвездия холодно таращатся с небес.  
\- Твою мать, - бормочет Лора, - ну и что это было?..  
Вокруг – ни души, но джакузи тоже нигде не видно, и это слегка успокаивает – хотя, с другой стороны, оно означало бы хоть какую-то определённость. К чему был этот разговор? Зачем было давать ей надежду, а потом оставлять ни с чем? Суинни был прав: боги только и делают, что наёбывают всех.  
Чья-то ладонь ложится ей на плечо.  
\- Угадай, кто, мёртвая жена, - весело говорят сзади.  
Помяни говно – вот и оно.  
Лора поворачивается:  
\- Ты же умер.  
\- Ты тоже, - напоминает Суинни.  
Лора рада его видеть, но ни за что в этом не признается.  
\- Ты похож на бомжа, - говорит она вместо этого.  
\- Я похож на короля, - возражает Суинни. Что самое интересное, он прав: на бомжа и на короля одновременно. Как это ему удаётся – поди разбери. – Потому что я и есть Суинни, король Дал н-Арайде, ясно?  
\- Ага. Ты – Безумный Суинни, - хмыкает Лора. В глубине души она надеется, что это именно так. Любой король всяко лучше запертой ванны, но ей хочется верить, что перед ней – именно тот неадекватный алкаш, с которым она исколесила полстраны в фургончике с мороженым.  
Суинни улыбается:  
\- И это тоже. Пойдём.  
А потом делает то, за что ему, откровенно говоря, можно было бы и врезать: берёт её за руку как маленькую и мягко тянет за собой, и она от неожиданности ему это даже позволяет.  
Они идут вперёд, и песок под ногами переходит в высокую изумрудную траву, и Лора видит вдали холмы, у подножий которых горят костры.  
\- Познакомлю тебя тут кое с кем, - довольно вещает Суинни, не останавливаясь ни на шаг. – Ты ей понравишься, зуб даю.  
Лоре хочется оглянуться, но она сдерживает себя, понимая: что бы ни осталось позади – кто бы ни остался позади – идти можно только вперёд.  
Она с удивлением отмечает, что верит: дальше будет только интереснее. 


End file.
